A messed up story about sailor saturn
by bumblebee jr
Summary: the title is self explanitory
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon characters. I own Emily and Daniel, maybe more.  
  
Background Info: Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. She's in seventh grade attending middle school and Serena and gang is attending eighth grade at the same school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the halls of Minoru High, Emily talked with her best friend, Hotaru. They were talking about the volunteer work they would be doing for the 'Minoru Volunteer Community'.  
  
The Minoru Volunteer Community would volunteer to work after school for three hours in a specific category, of that the volunteer's choice.  
  
Emily was telling Hotaru that she would be doing library service today, shelving books and helping others finding the book others wanted. Hotaru was doing volunteer work at the grocery store, back to back from the library. They were both very happy about the results of the choosing.  
  
Emily was just saying, "Too bad I'm one year too young to do the scanning, you know when they scan the barcode of the book and it goes into your account? I really wanted to do that but they said, 'Nope, too bad. You are one year too-"  
  
Just then, Daniel, a very athletic guy, ran up to Emily and tapped her on the shoulder. "Emily, did I forget my pencil at art? I had to borrow one during math, English, and Cooking, but I couldn't find it and I knew I had it in art, and you sat next to me so I'm asking you."  
  
He sighed. "Having no classes with you between breaks 2 and 3 really doesn't pay off. That cost me three detentions!" Some middle schools have schedules like this:  
  
8 AM: School Starts/ Homeroom [Emily: Phys. Ed] (Hotaru: Phys. Ed)  
  
9 AM: Class 2 [Emily: Cooking] (Hotaru: Cooking)  
  
10 AM: 5 min. break #1  
  
10:05 AM: Class 3 [Emily: Math] (Hotaru: Math)  
  
11 AM: Class 4 [Emily: Art] (Hotaru: Japanese)  
  
12 PM: 15 min. break #2  
  
12:15 PM: Class 5 [Emily: English] (Hotaru: Sewing)  
  
1:15 PM: Class 6 [Emily: Computers] (Hotaru: Sculpting)  
  
2:15 PM: Class 7 [Emily: Choir] (Hotaru: Choir)  
  
3:15 PM: 15 min break #3  
  
3:30 PM: Class 8 [Emily: Japanese] (Hotaru: Japanese)  
  
4:30 PM: Class 9 [Emily: Leadership] (Hotaru: English)  
  
5:30 PM: School Ends  
  
Hotaru stared at them blankly, wondering what in the world he was talking about. Emily blushed as Daniel's friends came to watch.  
  
"Um." Emily unbuckled her rectangular school bag. She took out her pencil pouch, a light baby blue one with a bunnies and a fabulous picture of Sailor Saturn. She then unzipped it and took out his pencil.  
  
She smiled and said, "You'd better carry extras next time, because the next time you forget I'm keeping that red pencil of yours!" He flushed a deep red turned around.  
  
"And you'd better say thanks too!" Daniel flushed an even deeper shade of red and mumbled a quiet thank you.  
  
Hotaru just stared. The boys left and Hotaru asked, "What's with the pencil?"  
  
And to this Emily replied, "I sit next to him during art."  
  
Hotaru now understood. In art, the tables were arranged in 5 columns. (look at the drawing below and think that each small circle is a desk, the big circle is the teacher)  
  
oo oo oo oo oo  
  
oo oo oo oo oo  
  
oo oo oo oo oo  
  
oo oo oo oo oo  
  
oo oo oo oo oo  
  
O  
  
Emily and Daniel sat at one table together, the farthest right-hand table farthest away from the teacher. They chattered all through art, looking up once in a while to look at the teaching.  
  
Emily's darkest secret, the secret she would never tell Hotaru, was that she liked Daniel. She thought of Daniel as a sweet, charming, cute, and athletic boy. She once told Hotaru this and Hotaru disagreed to all but athletic at once. Sometimes during art she would poke Daniel's shoulder and ask him, "Who do you like?" He'd always say, "I never considered." Emily was disappointed. 


	2. volunteer

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon characters. I own Emily and Daniel, maybe more.  
  
Background Info: Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. She's in seventh grade attending middle school and Serena and gang is attending eighth grade at the same school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:After School:  
  
"School's out!" Hotaru cried, as she finally caught up to Emily. Hotaru was panting like she just finished being chased by a tiger.  
  
"Hi! Why panting so hard?"  
  
"I don't know. *pant pant* I just can't seem to run the daily *pant* 400 meters for Phys. Ed. warm up *pant* without collapsing. I just don't get it!" Hotaru complained.  
  
"Well, you just have to get used to it."  
  
"You can run 1*pant* 500 meters non-stop. That is very extraordinary *pant* and very few people can sprint *pant* the last 500 yards after running all that. You know, I have to admit, *cough* I envy you."  
  
"Well, it takes practice."  
  
"Practice? *pant*"  
  
"You know, if you would stop panting I could maybe understand a word or two. But at this rate, I can't."  
  
Hotaru took out her water bottle and took a small sip.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hotaru said, "How do you practice?"  
  
"I don't know. I really do not know. I just run everyday."  
  
"You don't know how to practice but you run everyday? Isn't that practicing?"  
  
"I suppose. But you don't really 'practice'. You 'run'."  
  
"I suppose." They arrived at Hotaru's large mansion.  
  
"Wait here!" Hotaru called out as she ran up the stairs into her house.  
  
She arrived and the maid asked, "Yes?"  
  
Hotaru stood up straight. "Hotaru requests to go volunteering." She smiled. She loved acting, the shame was, she didn't get into drama class.  
  
"Request granted. Call if you get into trouble."  
  
"OK!"  
  
5:35, Hotaru thought. Must make it to grocery store in 10 minutes.  
  
Emily grabbed Hotaru's hand. "C'mon! Seven minutes left!"  
  
Emily jogged at a steady pace while Hotaru struggled to catch up.  
  
"Stop going so fast!" Hotaru complained.  
  
Emily stopped and smiled. "Yes."  
  
Hotaru caught up and Emily held her hand. Hotaru leaned on Emily for support. *pant pant*  
  
"Next time, don't run so fast."  
  
"I wasn't running! I was jogging!"  
  
"So? What's the difference? You're still going at a faster pace than I am."  
  
"Take a drink from your water bottle. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Hotaru did as instructed and they continued running. They had two minutes left and they hurried to their designated places.  
  
Emily arrived at the counter and said her name. "Over to the 'V' section. Daniel and Minako will work with you."  
  
She walked over to the 'V' sorting section where she saw Daniel.  
  
"Hi. Um. I suppose we are supposed to work on sorting this out by category first?" wondered Emily.  
  
Daniel said, "I don't know." He faced the teenage instructor, Minako.  
  
"The girl's right." She said blankly.  
  
Daniel and Emily doubted the answer but followed it anyhow.  
  
Together, they passed books to each other and sorted and sorted and sorted.  
  
"I don't know when was the last time I worked this hard!" complained Daniel.  
  
"What do you have, maids or servants to do your room cleaning?" teased Emily.  
  
"No, but I don't have such a messy room." Again complained Daniel.  
  
"Do you have a small room or a big room?" asked Emily.  
  
"A big room. I use most of it for my trophies."  
  
"Same here! I have a big room full of trophies." Commented Emily.  
  
"Is your room upstairs or downstairs?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Downstairs. My dad is afraid all my trophies will make the room collapse."  
  
"Same here. I really wanted this room upstairs but my dad said no." said Daniel. "It had the view of entire Tokyo!"  
  
Emily started poking Daniel. "Entire Tokyo?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm over exaggerating. So what?"  
  
"Over exaggerating is bad for you. Tsk tsk."  
  
Emily happily thought, we have a lot in common.  
  
After an hour of back-breaking work, they completed half of the categorizing.  
  
Emily wiped the sweat off her forehead and brushed her annoying waist- length dark brown hair aside.  
  
"I wish I had a rubber band with me," she declared. "I need to tie my hair."  
  
Daniel was the first to answer. "I have one!"  
  
He took the rubber band off his wrist and gave it to her.  
  
"It was part of a gift, that's why it is a golden-coated rubber band."  
  
"Thank you," Emily whispered.  
  
" 'Welcome."  
  
"Would you stop acting out those stupid love stories I have to act out during drama? It's annoying and sickening." Complained Minako. "I'm getting paid for completing this work you know. So keep going."  
  
"But this is voluntary."  
  
"So, that doesn't mean I can't get paid." Whuffed Minako.  
  
"You should work too, you know."  
  
"Oh fine, if it really concerns you."  
  
Minako started sorting professionally. She took one book, placed it here, took another, placed it there.  
  
In 15 minutes, the other half of the 'V' books were categorized.  
  
"Now be good and put it in category boxes. Look at these numbers and place it in the correct cart, alphabetically."  
  
When they finally finished the work, Minako gave them each a Sailor Venus sticker and said, "Thanks. You worked really well." 


	3. the visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon characters. I own Emily and Daniel, maybe more.  
  
Background Info: Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. She's in seventh grade attending middle school and Serena and gang is attending eighth grade at the same school.  
  
hr  
  
Emily was just about to leave the library when Daniel sprinted forward.  
  
"Hey Emily!"  
  
Emily turned around to see Daniel. " 'Sup?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Where do you live?"  
  
"About a 5 minute sprint."  
  
"Same here. How about I race you to your home?"  
  
"Unfair disadvantage. You don't even know where I live! I could make a sudden right turn, sudden left turn and arrive at my house and you would be lost!"  
  
"Emily, we are on an honor system."  
  
"'k. But if you get lost, it is not my fault."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Get ready, get set, GO!" Emily shouted.  
  
They sprinted off, creating a blur to all passer by's. Daniel kept behind Emily, waiting to see her house.  
  
Daniel thought, Emily is pretty fast, I'm actually struggling a little to keep up, and she's gaining forward!  
  
Emily saw her white, pale house. The weeping willows brushed slightly against the white, pale Victorian house. A large and green and grassy lawn surrounded the house. Many ancient Chinese weeping willows lined the boundary. Doves and swans flocked toward the miniature lake. Fish glided through the clean, clear water. Daniel breathed in the crisp, fresh air. The newspaper lying on the road caught his eyes. He walked toward it and picked it up.  
  
"Yo, Emily! It's Amy! She's won another flute competition! The ninety-first competition with a record of losing NONE! I'm her biggest fan! Hey Emily, why so gloom? She even looks like you! Which one's your house anyway?"  
  
Emily called, "There! The one with lots of weeping willows!"  
  
Emily sprinted at full speed, with Daniel not far behind. She pumped her arms, Daniel following suit.  
  
She was advancing, Daniel falling behind.  
  
She arrived at her house seconds before Daniel, who congratulated her.  
  
"This is your home? I've always wanted to know who lived here."  
  
He paused, Emily waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I live next door." He finally said.  
  
Emily said nothing, but she smiled.  
  
"Really? That's interesting." Emily broke the silence.  
  
"You want to come over?" Daniel offered. "No body is at home yet."  
  
"You want to come over?" Emily offered. "No one's home at my house either."  
  
"OK." Daniel accepted.  
  
Emily turned the doorknob of her house and the door swung open.  
  
"You don't lock your doors?"  
  
"No point. Nobody's going to come here to steal anything. Besides, we lock it at night."  
  
"How about daytime?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Who in the world is going up into the suburbs to steal anything? We've got alarms, you know."  
  
"Two maids, three servants."  
  
"Same here. But what good are they going to do for your family?"  
  
"We hired smart maids and strong servants, most likely unlike you."  
  
"Password." The door ordered.  
  
"Math Skills reproducible workbook."  
  
"Enter."  
  
The two entered the hall.  
  
"Where's your maids?"  
  
"They left for a party. Just tonight."  
  
"Nice security." Daniel commented.  
  
"You want to have some tea?"  
  
"Tea? Who nowadays likes tea?"  
  
"A little tea to perk you up. Green, black tea, orange, Samsung, raspberry, or lemon? Oh, and I forgot, Ice tea. Lemon Ice or Black Ice."  
  
"Um… you got a little Coca Cola? Sprite? Pepsi?"  
  
"I think we have ginger ale." Emily thought out loud.  
  
"I can run to the store to get some," Emily offered.  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to cause too much trouble."  
  
"Want some juice then?" Emily asked.  
  
"What kinds do you have?"  
  
"Any you can imagine."  
  
"Orange?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Apple?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Strawberry?"  
  
"Wha? Strawberry? I thought it was only strawberry milk, not strawberry milk!"  
  
"Well, you squish all the juice out of the strawberry and you get strawberry juice."  
  
"Let's not get into Hi-C flavors, ok?"  
  
"But they are juice," Daniel countered. They laughed.  
  
"So what in the world do you want to drink?!" Emily asked, trying her best to sound irritated.  
  
"Oh, angry at your guest now, aren't you?"  
  
"Okay, but just because you are a guest. Oh sir Daniel, what would sire like to drink?" she said in her most polite voice.  
  
Daniel started laughing out loud. Through gasps he said, "Lemon Iced tea please."  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Emily asked curiously, for she had only commuted with boys at school, but only when necessary.  
  
"Let's explore your room."  
  
"My room?!" Emily pointed at herself. "My room?!"  
  
"Yes, your room."  
  
"In this case, let's go to the park." Emily joked.  
  
"Fine with me," Daniel bent down, picking up his backpack.  
  
Emily hurried herself in front of Daniel. "Please don't leave," Emily pleaded, "I'll be bored."  
  
Daniel smiled, showing his front row of teeth. "Ok, I'll stay. But just because I have feelings for friends."  
  
Emily pointed at herself. "I'm your friend? What an honor." Emily bowed a traditional Chinese bow and said, "Follow me."  
  
Daniel obediently got out of his chair and followed Emily. Emily glided across the carpeted floor like a tour guide, saying things like Daniel was a person visiting a museum. "Here is the Tea Room—Oh, the Ballroom!—this is the family Library—Welcome to the Kitchen—etc. etc." Finally they arrived at Emily's room. Emily hesitated, and carefully placed her hand on the doorknob. She grasped it with both hands and turned it, trying not to make a sound. She slowly pushed the door inward, revealing rows and cabinets full of trophies and medals. Daniel gasped at the sight. Grand lights blinded the athlete's eyes. Daniel squinted, trying to take a look at how many trophies and medals she had earned. Emily saw him. "I've entered 181 soccer competitions, and won 147 out of that, and 132 running competitions, winning 109 out of that, 96 piano competitions, winning all but one, 102 violin competitions, winning all but three, and 91 flute competitions, winning all." Daniel was awed at her scores. "You're the famous Emily? The runner?"  
  
"Yes." Emily admitted, wondering if he would ask more. He did.  
  
"but how about all the other activities? I should have heard about them."  
  
"Does Amy sound familiar to you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, she's the best musician ever! Winning 99 of her 102 violin competitions, and 95 out of her 96 piano competitions—" Daniel stopped. He stared at Emily. Emily stared at him.  
  
"Let's go outside." Daniel suggested.  
  
"I second it." Emily agreed.  
  
hr 


	4. the crystal

As Emily and Daniel stepped out onto the porch, Hotaru approached, panting. "Emily!" Hotaru yelled. "What?!" Emily yelled back. Suddenly, in a time of nothing, an American dime flew through the air, creating an opening in the middle of itself. The dime hit Daniel on the wrist and pinned him onto the splintered fence of Hotaru's house. "Daniel!" Emily screamed, tears streaming down her face in the loss of her new friend. Hotaru was outraged. "You hurt the guy I looked up to! My cousin!" Emily could see Hotaru's eyes water. Emily, running like a deer, raced forward and held a lock onto the daimon's neck. Soon, the familiar white car drove up the lane. Out stepped a red haired lady, who took control.  
  
"Wallet daimon! Why the boy? He has nothing you want. You let the girl defeat you?"  
  
"No! I will not be defeated. I am the wallet daimon! I am DIMAKEL! *mix of dime and nickel*" her hands then formed a flat, pie-shaped object. She flicked her wrist and the pie-shaped object created a wall. The pie-shaped object started to swell. It became a wide, circular wall of metal around the red-haired lady Eudial and the wallet daimon, with the victim Daniel, frightened Hotaru, and Emily, ready to strike.  
  
"I am Eudial! The smartest of the Witches 5. I am the First, the Best, the Smartest, the Prettiest, and the most Loyal to Dr. Tomoe. I repeat, I am Eudial!"  
  
Emily charged at Eudial but was thrown back. Her back hit the metal and she dropped, out of breath. Eudial took out a gun and pointed it at Emily's chest. Eudial smirked, and said, "Pure Heart Crystal, Emerge!" a wave of black flew out of the gun as it also rebounded off suddenly. As the fog cleared, Sailor Saturn stood at the place of the rebounding. "I am the Messiah of Darkness, freed, happy, in this form. I wish not to return home. Eudial, faithful servant, please leave."  
  
Eudial didn't listen. Instead, she said, "Mistress, you don't seem to know that you are being controlled by a demon. A light demon! No wonder! It must be Rini! The pink headed top!"  
  
Sailor Saturn pointed her staff at Eudial. She whispered, "I don't care who you are, what you've done, but I want you to leave. You could leave and live, or stay and leave, leave forever. The warrior of silence and destruction doesn't care."  
  
Eudial smiled. "Not without losing your friend Emily over here!" a gunshot was heard, and Emily's chest flew up in the air. The high-pitched voice of the main singer of the choir screamed, yelled, breathed her last breath. A force, the force and lightness of her pure heart crystal emerged. The pure heart crystal floated in midair, and Emily's body slumped, unconscious, not breathing, no life.  
  
"EMILY!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Saturn cried, tears streaming down her face. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The tiara disappeared, the miniskirt grew longer, and her skintight shirt fell. Eudial wasn't satisfied. She leveled the gun at Daniel's chest and fired. The black beam flew toward Daniel, hopeless Daniel, for his wrist was pinned to the wall. His chest rose and fell, and he also screamed his last scream, but instead of floating peacefully in midair, the crystal automatically flew towards Emily's. It disappeared inside of Emily's crystal, everyone left standing was amazed. Hotaru cried, Eudial laughed. The daimon grabbed for it. Eudial shot a beam from her FIRE BLASTER and destroyed the daimon, leaving only the wallet, the host of the daimon egg.  
  
"Mistress," Eudial cooed, "Mistress, why don't you destroy me now? You are badly hurt, injured, I doubt you can stand up, with your weak body. Ahahhahahahahahaha!" Hotaru ignored this, but watched intensely. How very interesting, this transformation of the talisman, Hotaru thought. The mixed pure heart crystals were transforming into something, something Hotaru nor Eudial could make out. The shape was becoming clear now, the five points, the star. It was pale green, and was like a blush compact. The transformation was complete. Out of the star shaped blush compact came the two heart crystals. The pure heart crystals calmly floated toward their original bodies, and breathed life into them. All was silent, Eudial and Hotaru. Daniel was sprawled on the ground because when Eudial destroyed the daimon, the daimon's effects disappeared, thus, the metal holder supporting him was gone, and Daniel was still in good shape. He jumped up, and asked immediately, "Where's Emily?" he noticed the lack of light and looked up. The metal container stretched upward endlessly, yet the same small patch of blue sky shone on top. Emily's heart crystal just hovered above her. Daniel calmly picked it up, said, "Emily, this came out of you. Now it will go back." He tossed the heart crystal into Emily's body. Emily rose and fell, and awoke.  
  
Hotaru was shocked. The metal container was still there! All of the effects were supposed to disappear! "Eudial! Tell me why the metal container still stands!" Eudial leveled and aimed at the wallet. "That." Eudial whispered. Hotaru picked up her Silent Glaive and walked toward it. She jammed the sharp, metal part of the glaive and the wallet broke in two and disappeared. So did the metal container.  
  
Emily saw the star shaped blush compact. It looked vaguely familiar to her. She reached out. Eudial pushed her aside harshly. Emily staggered back, clutching the compact close to her. Eudial demanded, "Give me that." Eudial held out her hand and added, "Now."  
  
Emily was afraid. She slowly started to extend her hand, but Daniel stopped her. "Emily! Are you sure you want to get rid of that!? It took my heart and yours to form. Are you sure you want to get rid of true bondage?" Emily stared at Daniel. She whispered, "True bondage? What do mean by true bondage? There is no such thing. It was fate. Fate caused this. This cannot be happening!" Emily started crying. "There is no such thing as true bondage! This is all a lie!" As she screamed, the compact glowed. It opened, and a blinding flash of green filled the sky. The flash formed into many transparent neon green ribbons, wrapping Emily in a coat. The ribbons covering her legs scrunched up into a knee-length skirt. The ribbons over her torso compacted into a sleeveless shirt, with the Star Compact on a white bow on the middle of the shirt. 


	5. prayer

**Emily closed her eyes as she hovered in midair while she whispered a prayer**. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~o~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Lord, I need your help, your strength,_

_the everlasting power to defeat the evil force._

_I pray for you to withdraw the Messiah of Light!_

_The Messiah of Darkness, Silence is here,_

_yet not the Messiah of Light and Happiness._

_Call upon her!_

_Please—Lord,_

_grant me this one favor._

_Grant me this one last prayer._

_Please._

_In thy name I pray, amen._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~o~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**She reached her hands out as a long, thin pole appeared. She grasped it. A little ball of green appeared on the top of the staff. It flattened out to form a platform. Spikes grew out of the platform, creating half a sphere. A little orb of pale light green appeared within it, and in the middle of that the Star Compact. **

/b


	6. purification--mainly a bible verse

Emily smiled slightly. On her forehead appeared a green symbol of the planet Saturn. Her shoulder length dark brown hair swayed against her left cheek. She tilted her head a little toward the right, letting the hair cover her face. She twirled the staff with expertise above her head, the bright green orb creating a blur. She stopped twirling the staff and put her head upright. She opened her mouth to speak. 

"I am Sailor Saturn. The Messiah of Light, Happiness."

"That is not true! I am Sailor Saturn! You aren't her! I am! Emily…" Hotaru started crying, causing the neighbors to look out their windows, trying to figure out what in the world was happening. Michiru saw Hotaru, crying on the middle of the street. "Haruka!" she cried, "Hotaru's crying! Out in the middle of the road! And there's a strange sailor senshi I've never seen before! Her uniform is most appealing!" Michiru exclaimed. Haruka was one step in front of Michiru, she ran out the door as Sailor Uranus, the warrior of the earth. Michiru understood and transformed. "Neptune—planet—POWER!" she commanded, and a wave of the sea surrounded her. 

She ran out the door, and arrived to comfort Hotaru, where Haruka (a.k.a. Sailor Uranus) was trying to comfort her. Knowing how much Hotaru loved her music, she ran back in her house to grab her violin. She placed it between her chin and shoulder, took the bow, and slid it slowly against the violin's strings creating beautiful music that even Eudial was fascinated. Eudial's heart softened. Emily started to sing along to this familiar tune, the Princess Mononoke theme. Eudial thought she had never heard better music. She bent forward, dropped her pure heart crystal gun, and got on her knees. 

"Forgive me. Please forgive me." Eudial pleaded. "Forgive me—" 

Emily stepped forward. "I forgive you," she whispered, and then added, "I can make you pure."

"No!" Sailor Uranus yelled, "You can't! Only the power of the Messiah of Light and Happiness can do that! And that person is Sailor Moon!"

Emily calmly replied, "What is the proof? I am Sailor Saturn. I am the Messiah. I am the chosen one.

'_I am the light of the world_.' 

_[Genesis 1:12]_"

"NO! I refuse to have the incomplete ruler! Prove it to me, prove it to us!"

Emily held up her staff. "Lord, was I right? Am I the true Messiah of Light? The only one who can save the universe from Chaos? From the Cauldron?" 

The Lord replied by creating a golden necklace around her neck, and the Christian cross as the pendant. Emily bowed her head down. Thank you, Lord, for showing me my true meaning, my true ambition, and the reason I was born.

Sailor Uranus had nothing much more to say. "But why did I think Sailor Moon was the Messiah? I don't get it. But Hotaru is Sailor Saturn."

Emily was quiet.

Daniel stepped forward. "Hotaru—Emily? Both Sailor Saturn? I barely know who she is! I've only heard of Sailor Moon! They are best friends. Emily and Hotaru I mean." Daniel offered the information.

Emily spoke. "Lord, give me the power to transform! The power of the Messiah of light!!!" the sign on Emily's forehead glowed. The light glowed and wrapped around her body. "Give me the Power!"

The Christian cross glowed golden. She bowed her head down low, and let go of the staff. The orb grew larger, creating a bright neon green cross. The sign floated toward her forehead, and stayed there. The golden cross split itself into four sections, and circled Emily. Gold earrings appeared on her ears, and on top of her staff glowed a golden light, the sign of life.

She took the staff and pointed it at Eudial. "_Purify!_" she commanded. A bright yellow light shot out of the staff, causing Eudial to stagger a moment. Eudial started to float, and the bright yellow light surrounded her. It flashed a blinding flash, and then subsided. Eudial said, "Thank you, for all I've caused was chaos."

Emily transformed back into Sailor Saturn, then said, "You are forgiven by the LORD. Go out into the world and start a new and pure life."

"Thank you," Eudial whispered, then disappeared.

Sailor Uranus yelled, "I don't care! You aren't Sailor Saturn for one thing, and Sailor Moon is the Messiah!"

"Be as stubborn as you want," Emily retorted angrily, "I am Sailor Saturn and I am the Messiah of Light and Happiness. The Lord Almighty even replied to my pleas! How can you refuse to believe that?!" 

Michiru still playing her music, stopped. 

_"You have all seen this yourselves. _

_Why then this meaningless talk?" _

_[Job 27:12]_

Haruka stopped and turned back toward Emily. She glared at her then spoke, "How you have helped the powerless! How you have saved the arm that is feeble! What advice you have offered to one without wisdom! And what great insight you have displayed! Who has helped you utter these words? And whose spirit spoke from your mouth?" [Job 26:2-4]

"When I spoke to or looked at Eudial, I kept thinking 

'_Why do you boast of evil, you mighty man? _

_Why do you boast all day long,_

_ you who are a disgrace in the eyes of God? _

_Your tongue plots destruction;_

_ it is like a sharpened razor,_

_ you who practice deceit. _

_You love evil rather than good,_

_ falsehood rather than speaking the truth. _

_You love every harmful word, _

_O you deceitful tongue! _

_Surely God will bring you down to everlasting ruin:_

_ He will snatch you up and tear you from your tent;_

_ he will uproot you from the land of the living. _

_The righteous will see and fear;_

_ they will laugh at him, saying, _

_"Here now is the man who did not make God his stronghold _

_but trusted in his great wealth_

_ and grew strong by destroying others!" _

_But I am like an olive tree flourishing in the house of God; _

_I trust in God's unfailing love for ever and ever._

_ I will praise you forever for what you have done;_

_ in your name I will hope,_

_ for your name is good. _

_I will praise you in the presence of your saints._

_ [Psalm 52:1-9]_'

I thought this, and she listened. She understood my devotion and followed it. This is why she asked me to purify her, yet not you," Emily paused, then spoke, "The Chaos will arrive, and the Almighty God will help me defeat it. Eudial will be there with me."

"So you've developed a friendship bond with Eudial?" Haruka sneered.

Michiru stepped forward. "Haruka! You are not being yourself! What are you doing?! Has evil taken you or something?"

Haruka held her hand to her head. "I can't stand Christians these days, can't anyone understand I'm Buddhist?!"

Michiru replied, "You've seen the power of the Lord Almighty. Why still believe in Buddha?"

"I don't want to, that's why!"

"Buy why?" Michiru asked sadly.

Haruka held her head up high, and walked away.

Michiru turned her head to meet Emily. "What do we do now? We have two Sailor Saturns."

"I just figured it out. When Hotaru was taken over by Mistress Nine, her pure body had to go _somewhere_. So I was born into this family. I grew up pure, and she grew up with evil intentions, waiting to sin. She's the Messiah of Silence and Obscurity, and conversely, I'm the Messiah of Light and Happiness. We together are one, separated is two." Emily spoke these words of wisdom.

Michiru said, "I'm sorry, Emily, but I need to go. Haruka is just not acting like herself today!"


End file.
